October Plot
The October Plot was an attempt by some radical conservatives to kill some high-ranking members of the government and replace them with more conservative and traditional leaders. King Pieter II was assassinated but the plot ultimately failed. Background Motivations King Johan I was deposed in 1881 and there were many Brunanters who did not accept Pieter II as king. He carried outseveral reforms, such as making the President an elected official. There was much opposition to this from conservative elements in society and there were some who wanted to remove him from office. In 1888 he was the subject of an attempted assassination at the hands of Anthony Lesnisch, but managed to survive unharmed. By the 1900s there was more discontentment from traditionals as he planned to institute reforms to tax the nobility and reduce the pensions among royalty to cut costs withing government. Legitimacy Movement The Legitimacy Movement was an ultra-conservative group founded in the early 1890s who was opposed to King Pieter on the throne and supported Johan's claim. Many of its' members had been opposed to the Liberal Revolution and some even fought for the king. When Johan died in 1894 they recognized Prince Eugen as king, as Johan's proclaimed heir. By the 1900s there were many who wanted to replace the king with Eugen and effectively have a coup. A few members were émigrés in Paris, including Joseph Greene. Republicans Republicans were also discontent with the monarchy around this period and began to plot to work to remove the royal family. Many of them worked with legitimists. The plot Plans Plans for the plot began in 1912 with the intent of arresting King Pieter and replacing him with Johan. Not believing there would be enough support for this, they decided that he would have to be killed. Soon the plot had been expanded to include the assassination of the Crown Prince and Liberal President Stefanus Varne. With their death they would facilitate the conservative's entry into power. On August 6, 1913 the Crown Prince was walking in Koningstad when anarchist Karl Marek spotted him; he took out his gun and shot at the prince, but it had jammed. Several onlookers tried to detain him but he stabbed a man. A nearby policeman heard the commotion and was able to arrest Marek. It was later decided for one big event to take place instead of smaller, individual assassinations. The Legitimacy Movement later found out that the King, Prince Johan, Princess Martina Louisa and Prince Frederick would be traveling to Brezonde and it was there where they decided they would do it. The LM planned for Eugen to take over as monarch, but as he had no connections nor desire to be monarch, the LM would in effect move for a republican government if successful. There were a number of republican sympathizers in the military, but there was no significant support whatsoever for a coup against the monarchy. That said, a number of sailors in the navy were contacted and looked willing to aid in the plot. On 20 October, due to poor conditions aboard ship, several sailors aboard the R.S. Iustitia attempted a mutiny. Five sailors were killed by junior officers as it was put down the following day. It is believed that this was perhaps instigated by plotters to coincide with the assassination attempts but took place much earlier. The October Plot October 23 was when the three royals visited Brezonde. The royal entourage had decided to travel by coach instead of by car. They were driven through Brezonde on an open coach and many onlookers lined the streets so see the royals. Traveling down Venice Street one of the horses stopped and it took a while to get it to move again. In that time an onlooker, Jean-Paul Marois pulled out a gun and fired several shots at the king and the crown prince. Marois was quickly apprehended and he was shot and killed trying to escape from the police. Princess Martina Louisa was unharmed but Pieter, Johan and Frederick had been hit. They were taken to a nearby house to be treated but Pieter was not likely to survive, having been shot twice in the chest. The king lost a lot of blood and he died a little after 3:00 PM, at the age of 53. Three days later, Prince Frederick also died at the age of 20. Around the same time the president was due to give a speech at Congress. Politician Augustus van Solberg, who was a member of the LM let in gunman Henry Hinds into the building. Hinds quickly rushed over towards the president, pulled out a revolver and shot six times. Royal Guardsmen nearby arrested Hinds and chained him. President Varne had been hit in the arm and two other senators were more seriously wounded. The president survived his wounds. Earlier in the day, the first actions of the plot began when sailors aboard the R.S. Count of Biancator at Drenthe Naval Base took over the ship, raised a republican flag and began shelling Sint-Hendrikstad. The ship was later fired upon by royalist-backing ships, which were able to scuttle it in the port. Aftermath When word of the assassination became known, many newspapers erroneously reported that the king and the crown prince had been killed, such as The Spectator on 24 October. It was only until later that the assassination attempt on President Varne was linked to the king's assassination. Unrest was high among soldiers and in Grijzestad there was an insurrection on the King Cristian on the 24th. Some soldiers in Roodstad took over the barracks that same day but were eventually overpowered on the 25th. A massive investigation was carried out over the following months by the police and Royal Guard. Many high ranking politicians were implicated, though only three were charged. Prince Eugen was also questioned but it is apparent that he was unaware if the LM's plan to replace his brother with him. Representative Augustus van Solberg, his congressional aide Leuvis Bergman and Senator Victor Prinsing were all sentenced to nine years in prison. Henry Hinds was given a death sentence but this was commuted to life in prison. The case was controversially re-opened in 1923 and Hinds would be executed by firing squad that year after being charged with more counts. Libertan-born Alfred Van Draak was also arrested, but released after one day on request of Libertan president Jon Udink. Several military soldiers and officers were eventually charged, for taking part in insurrections or failing to prevent them. Category:Brezonde Category:History Category:Politics Category:Assassinations Category:Events